Mauritaniaball
Islamic Republic of Mauritaniaball |nativename = al-Cumhuriyat al-Islamiyat al-Muritaniya |founded = 28 November 1960 |onlypredecessor = French Mauritaniaball |predicon = French Mauritania |image = Untitled-1502118107.png |caption = Does this look like the face of mercy? |government = Islamic Republic |personality = Always smiling... |language = Arabic French |type = Arabized Berber Mande Senegambian Songhai |capital = Nouakchottball |affiliation = OICball African Unionball Arab Leagueball Arab Maghreb Unionball |religion = Islam |friends = Franceball Another Smiling Friend Moroccoball Saudi Arabiaball Can into smiley face USAball Maliball UAEball Senegalball Algeriaball Comorosball Shhhhh..... Russiaball Syriaball Chinaball |enemies = Countryballs who mock him for his never ending smile/doesn’t support or recognize his new flag or his Constitutional Referendum. Including: 8ball Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball Name stealer ISISball Flag stealer Palestine Killer!!! Qatarball Venezuelaball (PLEASE TURN YOUR "FROWN" UPSIDE DOWN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! But still sometimes) Al-Qaedaball |likes = slaves, smiling, Fat Women, Joker, aid, 2017 Constitution Referendum, his new flag, being creepy, Apple |hates = Other countryballs who do not "learn" to smile..., 8balls, infidels, War, homosexually, being poor, terrorism, coup d’état |intospace = No, but can into smile |bork = slave slave, smile smile, new flag new flag |food = Fish, French Fries, Dates, Rice |status = New Flag! |notes = Richat Sturcture is speculated to be the actual location of Atlantisball. |imagewidth = |reality = Islamic Republic of Mauritania }} is a countryball in Africa. He is a very obscure and not well known. What is well known is his flaming and sadistic smile imprinted onto his face. The red represents the blood of his victims... Not many people know how he got that very smile. it is said he got the smile from his own colonial mother, Franceball, after she was on a rampage and came across him. In her rage she said: Franceball}} She then proceeded to carve his signature smile onto his face. Ever since then he has become a monster. A monster of hatred and ironic sadness. Most countryballs stay well away from him unless they want to be greeted with the exact same fate he experienced. These days he just waits, despite all the other countryballs foolish enough to mock him, he waits. He waits not because of irrelevance; he waits not because of stupidity; he waits not because of his miserable life; he waits...for the perfect time to strike. If he is not waiting he will be "playing" with other countryballs making them "learn" his mothers lesson for all of them to bear. Despite Franceball's "incident", Mauritaniaball still loves his mother to this day...even if that means constantly smiling... He was also the last country to abolish slavery, doing so in 1981. He is depicted as a countryball who has really similar story and fate as Kuchisake-onna Flag Colors Relations Friends * Western Saharaball - we used to be at war with him but now we made peace and I recognize his sovereignty. * Saudi Arabiaball - Best friend in the middle East, he gives me big mosque in Nouakchottball. * Algeriaball and Maliball - I love you guys because your southern part (Algeria) and Northern part (Mali) hold people that very culturally close to me. * Sudanball - He was historically where I made a stop when going to Meccaball. * Senegalball - The people in my south love you. * Kuwaitball and UAEball - Arabs who give aid. * Franceball - Mommy! But I still of rememberings you gibbing me smile * Atlantisball - Don't worry, i'm providing you safe house while distracting the whole mass with my slavery issues. * Comorosball - Smiley flag (1992 - 1996) * Russiaball - He seems cool, he protected Syriaball and we have gotten closer in cooperation. * Syriaball - I judged you wrong initially, but I now realize you are the real Syria. * Venezuelaball - USAball is becoming to imperialist so I will join your coalition. BUT PLEAE TURN YOUR FROWN UPSIDE-DOWN FOR ALLAH'S SAKE!!!! * Chinaball - Gib investments! * Iranball- He is Shia, but he does not bother me. Neutral * Israelcube - I was the 3rd member of Arab Leagueball to recognize him as a independent countryball, as we become cordial friends in 1999. However in response to the Gaza War in 2008, our relationships have been frozen since 2009. * USAball - We both have cordial (calm and friendly) relationships until we both severed ties in 1967 in response to the Six-Day War. We restored relations in 1982 and we both have embassies in our capitals, mine in DCball and his in Nouakchottball, he also helps me remove terrorists! But he also supports that guy... I am going the East Now. Enemies * Qatarball - I cut ties with you because you support ISISball! * ISISball - worst enemy, remove, YU MASSACRED ALL MY FRIENDS and Neighborhous! * Pontianak Sultanateball - STUPID FLAG STEALER!! Gallery Comics Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Reddit_TheReasonableCamel_Mauritania_wants_to_make_friends.png|Mauritania wants to make friends(TheReasonableCamel) Reddit_taongkalye_No_Mercy.png|No mercy... (taongkalye) WRDUq24.png Immigrant army.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg Game of cups.jpg Emotions of Mauritane.png ABMf9ns.png Sd06SiH.png Smiles when Frowning.jpg la9mXZ1.png 3jlaxbk.png 28bw7iw2298x.png LzRdFjs.png Ifg7T0M.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'aGfXMD9.png QTxNZI5.png West Sahara Independence.png Tea Drinkers.png Mauri's Ambition.png Best Union.png Stranger.png The Parasite.png F9D3E819-C138-473D-9811-4F6F31B69BC1.png|Mauritaniaball from 1959-2017 liberiacoalmine.png * Mauritania: Time traveler,Mauritania: Time traveler 2,Mauritania: Time traveler 3,Mauritania: Time traveler 4 }} es:Mauritaniaball pt:Mauritaniaball zh:毛里塔尼亚球 Category:Africa Category:Poor Category:Star and Crescent Category:Smile Category:Desert Category:North Africa Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Mauritaniaball Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Countryballs Category:Sahara Region Category:West Africa Category:Theocracy Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Corrupt